


Grub Fic AU Part 3

by RainbowPixieCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eggpreg, Grubs, M/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPixieCat/pseuds/RainbowPixieCat
Summary: Cronus and Kankri go to have the first ultrasound and discover just what is living inside Kankri's belly. They also go to visit a grub care centre to get some hands on experience with little grubs.





	

As the weeks passed by, they slowly adjusted to the idea of Kankri being pregnant, though the word still felt foreign to them. Cronus stopped worrying so much, or at least, he started worrying about different things. He tried to make sure the house was stocked with things Kankri needed, such as crab and crab flavoured snacks, all manner of seafood, ice cream, crackers, strawberries, and whatever else his matesprit could tolerate.

Kankri decided to purchase most things online or over the phone and have them delivered on weeks that Cronus wasn’t home to accompany him on trips.

They tried different natural remedies for the morning sickness, including ginger, Alternian peppermint (great natural soothing and anti-emetic properties), and other herbal essential oils (some edible, some not). These were drunk, placed on the skin, inhaled, or diffused throughout the room. Kankri still felt sick fairly often but the methods were helping to reduce actual incidents of vomiting. They both also tried to avoid triggers. The powder they used to do the washing had long since been switched to a non-scented, hypo-allergenic brand.

Cronus talked with Kankri and it was decided that he was only allowed to do light exercise and household chores, nothing strenuous (more because of the common dizzy spells and fainting but also because Cronus didn’t want Kankri getting stressed or sick). When he was home, Cronus helped out as much as he could. 

In his spare time, Kankri was a novelist who sold e-books on different subjects. He also maintained several blogs where he sold art and writing to commissioners. When he wasn’t doing that, he loved debating various issues with people online and when he wasn’t doing that, he was studying. He liked to study a wide variety of topics. He was very much interested in the history of the pre-existing planets before the game as well as current issues being faced on their new world by trolls and humans. For a change, Kankri sometimes volunteered at the library in town, shelving items, tidying up, or helping to repair books. And when he was doing none of the other stuff, he was taking cat naps or sleeping. Pregnancy seemed to drain most of his energy.

Still, whenever Cronus was away working in different pubs, clubs and venues with the band, he made sure to call often. He rang once or twice a day, just to check in. Sometimes all Kankri needed were a few encouraging words, or someone to listen to him, or vent to. Sometimes Cronus just liked to hear the voice of his matesprit and complain about various things or share what was happening. 

Kankri missed Cronus terribly whenever he was gone, much more than usual. So, often, it was Kankri ringing Cronus instead. Things went on like this for at least five weeks, until Cronus returned home one particular morning, on the day when they made the appointment to get ‘The Scan’ as Kankri ominously referred to it.

Cronus got home and unlocked the front door, walking in to find the living room and study rearranged and a new bunch of flowers on the table; unscented, bright red and violet, giant daisies. Everything in the house was sparkling clean. He put his bags down and went looking around the house for Kankri, wondering what he was up to. He found him, fast asleep on the carpeted floor of the spare respite block, something clutched in his hand.

Cronus smiled affectionately and knelt down to see what it was. He gently pried Kankri’s fingers away and discovered his huskphone, displaying text messages from the night before. The last one was from Kankri to Cronus ‘Flushed f9r y9u always. I miss y9u’. Cronus could feel his aquatic type vascular pump melting.

“Cronus?” A sleepy voice whispered. Inquiring, hopeful.

Cronus looked down into slotted red eyes against yellow-orange sclera. Long dark lashes flickered at him. “Hey babe. Didn’t mean to vwake ya” Cronus murmured, petting Kankri’s hair back. “Vwhat’re ya doing sleeping in here on the floor?” he asked gently. 

Kankri closed his eyes, a purr rumbling to life the moment Cronus touched him. He sat up and shifted closer to Cronus before wrapping him in a hug, nuzzling into him with a trill. “I missed you so much. You smell so good” Kankri sighed, clinging on tight as though he’d never let go. “Mmmmm”

Cronus trilled back, a deeper sound than Kankri’s. He leaned down and met Kankri’s lips, planting tender kisses, little nibbles. Kankri’s lips parted and Cronus deepened their kiss, which Kankri enthusiastically returned. They eventually broke apart, looking into each other’s eyes.

“I was thinking about the grub” Kankri said softly, “Where we could put them. I was lying in here on the ground, to get a grub perspective of the room, thinking about what sort of things they might need, or like, or what would be cute, educational, grub appropriate” He kissed Cronus again, cupping his chin in one hand “And then I started missing you, wishing you were here to share ideas and opinions and I texted you and then you were talking to me. It wasn’t even late, but I guess I was tired”. He winced. “I’m already feeling the effects of not sleeping on a proper sleeping platform. Ooh. My back” Kankri placed both hands on his lower back and stretched, arching into it.

Cronus slid his hands up under Kankri’s shirt and held him, rubbing small circles with his thumbs over Kankri’s grub scars and lower back, which elicited little shivers from his matesprit. He planted butterfly kisses on his nose, cheeks and lips, purring loudly. “Missed you too, cherry.” He sighed “Y’knowv, that’s gotta be the svweetest reason I evwer heard for anyone sleeping on the floor” he chuckled, fins fluttering. “But vwhat you said makes me think. Howv much do vwe really knowv about grubs? Howv’re vwe gonna knowv vwhat to do? Vwhat to buy? It’s not like they come vwith instruction manuals”. 

Kankri leaned his head on Cronus’ shoulder, snuggling into him and breathing his familiar scent which for some reason was remarkably comforting. He relaxed into Cronus’ touches and massage, occasionally squirming due to being rather ticklish. “I was thinking the same thing. While we know of grubs, we don’t necessarily know any more about them than the basic elements that apply to all living creatures and infants of intelligent beings” he murmured. “Which is why I waited for you to come back before I breached the subject with you. I’ve been doing some research online and – well, I know the grub adoption centre is open to all potential Lusii so-”

Cronus’ lips twisted into a smirk “Alright, vwhere are you going vwith this? C’mon, spit it out already” He thought he knew exactly where this was going, though.

“Cronus, it’s very rude and disrespectful to interrupt someone while they are still talking” Kankri admonished, sitting up just enough to give him an indignant look. “As I was trying to say before someone so rudely cut me off, I was hoping that we could go and visit the adoption centre in town today. I know it’s smaller than the mother grub facilities in the city and there are less grubs available to interact with but I thought it would provide an excellent opportunity for some hands on experience and first-hand knowledge of how to care for a grub in the correct manner. After all, there are so many unknowns. What’s the optimal room temperature in which to house a grub? What sorts of foods is it best to feed them? Is there a specific routine or method they need to follow in order to be the most comfortable and thrive?” He was holding up one hand, putting out a finger for each question.

Cronus reached out and grabbed Kankri’s raised hand, bringing it to his mouth and brushing a kiss over the back of his knuckles. “Yeah, that sounds like a great idea and all Kan, but, I take it you havwen’t forgotten about our little appointment today, havwe you?” He looked into Kankri’s eyes, searching for any traces of guilt.

“Oh? What appointment would that be? I don’t remember any appointments that we had for this week” Kankri didn’t miss a beat. He kept a straight face the entire time he answered, even managing to sound innocently forgetful. He canted his head slightly to one side and gave Cronus a wide eyed, clueless look.

A slice of a grin appeared on Cronus’ face and he laughed a deep rumble, “Oh no you don’t” he said playfully, giving Kankri a knowing look. “You’re not gonna vwriggle out of it that easily” He leaned forwards, still grinning as he studied Kankri’s perfect mask. “I knowv all your little tricks~” Cronus sang, lowering his voice.

Kankri’s cheeks may have been the slightest tinge of red. “Wriggle out of what, exactly? I really don’t know what you’re referring to – ahh!” Kankri gasped then huffed as he was jostled by his matesprit, “Cronus there’s no need to – to manhandle me! Recall that I happen to have a grub growing in my pelvic region. I don’t think being jostled suddenly is the best for their health and wellbeing!”

“Awv, come on, I barely jiggled you. Stop playing dumb, Kanny. It’s at twvelvwe o’ clock this afternoon and vwe’re going” He said firmly, “Vwhether you like it or not, mister ‘I forgot’”

Kankri looked miffed this time, sitting back with both his hands on Cronus’ shoulders, straightening his back to appear taller and looking down as much as he could at the taller troll. His voice headed into colder territory. “Forgive me if I’m being impolite but the last time I checked this was my body and it’s my decision what I allow and disallow to be done with it” he stated. “If I don’t wish to be examined or the idea of the procedure makes me uncomfortable I am perfectly within my rights to say no” 

“Ahh, so you researched it online and got scared” Cronus said understandingly. One glance at Kankri’s face and tensed posture told him he was right. At Kankri’s disparaging look however, Cronus’ tone softened. “You’re right, you’re right, of course, but…it may be your body but this is our grub. Don’t you vwanna see vwhat’s going on in there? Aren’t you excited? Curious to see vwhat it looks like? Not evwen a little?” he asked earnestly, looking imploringly at Kankri as he held up thumb and forefinger about an inch apart.

Kankri’s eyes flicked down and slid to one side, his blush darkening as he chewed on his lower lip. “I…I do…” his answer was soft, hesitant, full of unspoken fears and doubts.

“But?” Cronus prompted, tone kind.

Kankri’s pouty face and scared look in his eyes told him everything he needed.

“You don’t gotta be scared, babe. I’m gonna be there vwith you the vwhole time, holding your hand” he said lovingly. “And the doctor said it’s painless and safe. It’ll be okay” He pulled Kankri back into a hug, rubbing his back reassuringly. “’sides, I ain’t gonna let anything happen to ya. You knowv that, right? I’d nevwer let anyone near you if I thought they vwere gonna hurt you”

“Mm” Kankri made a sound of acknowledgement against Cronus’ chest, clinging onto him. “I know…” He trailed off.

Cronus waited, knowing there was more his matesprit wanted to say.

Kankri closed his eyes and nuzzled into Cronus. “Can we go visit the grub adoption centre after we do the appointment?”

Cronus smiled, kissing Kankri’s forehead. He was proud of him. He knew how tough it was for him to agree to anything remotely medical in nature. “Sure vwe can. Anything you like. Vwe’ll havwe a nice lunch to calm dowvn and then go straight there if that’s vwhat you vwanna do”

Kankri kissed Cronus thankfully. “Thank you, Cronus. This means a lot to me. Love you”

Cronus pressed his forehead to Kankri’s, “Lovwe you too, Kanny” He leaned in and they shared another kiss. Cronus sat up and looked at Kankri with a smile. “Promise me you vwon’t attack the doctor” he pleaded, half joking, half serious.

Kankri cuddled into him “I can make no promises” He looked up at Cronus’ pleading face and sighed “But I shall try. Promise me you’ll come in and meet the grubs”

Cronus grinned. Get up close and personal with a bunch of harmless little grubs? It sounded simple enough. “Too easy. You havwe my vword” he promised.

***

“Nowv, Kankri, remember vwhat vwe talked about, babe” Cronus managed to say, although he was gritting his teeth at the pain of nearly having his hand squeezed off. “About keeping the clawvs and teeth to ourselvwes…owv!” He blinked back violet tears that sprang to his eyes.

Kankri’s reply was a low, threatening hiss at the man who currently had inserted a long wandlike instrument up into his nook and was moving it around. It didn’t exactly hurt but it definitely wasn’t Kankri’s idea of comfortable. “I’m doing my best here, Cro-nus!” He gave a small yelp as the wand was moved inside him. “As you can s-eee!” he was cut off by a small shriek at the movement of the wand. “This man remains perfectly unharmed”

“Yeah, but you’re digging your clawvs into my hand and it kinda hurts” Cronus winced, watching a few dribbles of violet blood trail across the grey skin. “I think you’re gonna break my hand if ya squeeze any harder”

Kankri’s grip lessened immediately and he gasped and looked at his matesprit with apology in his eyes. “Oh, Cronus, I’m so sorry…I just—this feels so - ahh!” He wriggled on the medical bed, making a face. “This is an awfully unpleasant procedure” he whined, hand tightening on Cronus again, although he tried not to dig in his claws. He was only ever used to having a nice, squirmy bulge or Cronus’ talented fingers or tongue in his nook, not this hard stick-like object.

“S’fine. I knowv you’re doing your best” Cronus said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. “Hang in there, chief, you’re doin so vwell”. Apart from when they’d first arrived and Kankri had tried to run off down the street, making Cronus chase after him. But Cronus preferred to focus on the positives. 

“Sorry about the discomfort” the sonographer apologised calmly, unfazed by Kankri’s hisses and growls. He moved his hand, adjusting the tool once more to view from a different angle, causing a sharp intake of breath from his patient. “Just getting a good look at what’s happening here. If you can see, on the screen” He pointed to it with his gloved finger, outlining a wide black area, “This appears to be similar to a human womb. And here...I’m not sure” He furrowed his brows and fiddled with a few buttons on the computer equipment. The monitor zoomed in on the image. “This looks like the beginning developments of an egg” his finger traced an oval shape around an outline about the size of a golf ball and a smaller one in the middle of that. “And this…” he zoomed in on the image again “This tiny dot in the centre is your developing offspring”. He pointed to the grey dot that was curled like a comma. “It’s bigger than a human baby at this stage, you can see it quite clearly” he informed them, pointing out the small bit of life nestled in protective layers.

Cronus stared at the screen along with Kankri, both amazed at the discovery that had just been made. Cronus swallowed and squeezed Kankri’s hand. “An egg? You mean, like…an egg?!” he asked, fins fluttering. “Like vwhat the mother grub lays?!” He was gobsmacked, his brain trying to comprehend it.

Kankri had just gone completely quiet and seemed affixed to the monitor screen. 

The sonographer nodded. “Yes, cased here within the amniotic fluids inside the ‘womb’” he pointed to where the egg was. “It appears to be fused or connected to the outer wall somehow. And it does not yet have a shell. These inner and outer layers growing within the ‘womb’ are soft. One is the yolk that the baby, sorry, the grub, feeds upon as it develops. The other is the albumen, a protective layer that also provides the grub protein. These are both surrounded by membranes that-”

“Vwait, vwait vwaitvwvw!” Cronus waved his arm at the screen, getting a little tongue tied with his v’s and w’s. “So you’re tellin’ me that he has this …uh…soft, gel, egg thing that’s kind of like…a croakbeast egg? Inside a human-ish…vwomb?” Cronus’s head was spinning, trying to comprehend.

The sonographer smiled at him. “In simplified terms, let’s just all agree that there is an egg growing inside your er… partner and within this egg, which is held in layers of protection, is your…offspring. Grub” he auto-corrected himself, as though he wasn’t used to using the word. This guy didn’t seem all too familiar with trolls and their terminology. Then again, Cronus couldn’t blame the guy. How many pregnant trolls would he encounter in his line of work? Exactly none, until today.

Cronus heard a small sob and looked down to see translucent red tears streaming down his matesprit’s face. “Kankri. Doll, vwhat’s the matter?” he asked, concerned, hugging him. “You okay babe?”

Kankri nodded, trying to wipe his tears away with his hand, but more trickled down to replace them. He continued to cry and Cronus held his head gently to his chest, stroking his hair. “Alright, I think he’s had enough. Can vwe vwrap things up here, doc?” Cronus asked, worried about Kankri. He knew this was stressful for him. 

“Don’t worry. It’s normal that parents often cry when they first see their baby on the screen. It’s a very emotional time for a person. And the pregnancy hormones will also help with that” the man smiled. “But yes, we are done here, for today” he removed the scanner from Kankri, and cleaned him up with some wipes, wiping off the cold gel and lubricant that had been applied both to Kankri and the tool.

Kankri’s entire body relaxed as soon as the instrument was withdrawn and he clung onto Cronus, shaking and still sobbing. He gusted a sigh, relieved to finally have the examination over with.

Cronus leaned down to talk into Kankri’s ear softly. “Ready to go, darlin’?”

Kankri nodded, still crying, still trembling. But he was smiling through the tears. 

Cronus grinned “Vwell, vwanna put your pants back on? Don’t think I can carry ya out in public vwith not a stitch on” he chuckled.

Kankri shook his head and held onto Cronus more tightly, feeling overwhelmed by emotions and the situation.

Cronus sighed, although he wasn’t really bothered. “’Kay. So that’s howv it’s gonna be” he pointed to Kankri’s shorts and underwear, which were still on the chair next to the examination bed. “Vwould you mind chucking those here? I’m gonna havwe to dress him before vwe go anyvwhere or vwe’ll be on the newvs for indecent exposure and I don’t think vwe need media attention on us right nowv”

The sonographer paused from cleaning up and preparing the equipment for the next appointment and complied, handing Cronus the clothes. “Take care. If you wish for any further appointments, please make them at the front desk” he said formally. “You can also collect pictures from today’s examination that will be printed at reception”

Cronus dressed Kankri again and carried him out of the room, going to pay at the front desk and also choose and collect the pictures from the ultrasound. He sat Kankri on the counter while he did so and ended up choosing all the photos, partly because of not knowing what was what in the black and white images, partly because it was special to both of them. He gave the envelope to Kankri, who clutched the precious item to his chest, and scooped him up again.

It was only when they were back in the car that Kankri found his voice again and began to relax and gradually stop shaking. “Cronus…thank you” he sniffled, still clutching the envelope of pictures to his heart. “So much, for being there for me, and being so supportive and involved. And just, for everything you do. We…we got to see it. It’s real. It’s alive” he smiled, wide and happy, even if it was a bit shaky. He placed a hand on his somewhat pudgy belly, looking at it in wonder. “It’s…the grub is growing!” He beamed. “It’s getting bigger and stronger. We must be doing something right!” He sounded excited and happy, if still a bit teary.

Cronus couldn’t wipe the smile off his face either. “I oughta be thanking you, cat. You came to the appointment evwen though you vwere scared. That took courage. And you lasted through the vwhole thing vwithout attacking the doctor. That’s gotta deservwe some kinda thanks. Hell, you did real vwell. I’m so proud of you”

Kankri seemed to glow with the praise, blushing shyly. “Only because you were there with me, Cronus. I couldn’t have done it alone”

Cronus blushed too, looking again at the claw marks in his hand as he started the car up. “Right. Let’s see about getting some lunch. And then it’s off to the grub adoption centre” 

Kankri looked delighted. “I want tuna! Oh…although, I don’t mean to be pushy. If you want something else…”

Cronus laughed, checking for traffic before pulling out onto the road. “All right, tuna it is, swveet cheeks. I knowv of a place”

***

They shared a tasty yet simple lunch of tuna pasta bake at a cosy café Cronus knew of. The meal was cheesy, creamy, tangy and salty and probably full of fat but it was delicious and soon disappeared. They shared a bowl, occasionally feeding each other forkfuls for fun, laughing when they missed and it got on someone’s face or clothes.

When lunch was done, they headed over to the adoption centre in the middle of town. Kankri got out of the car almost before it stopped moving and hurried to Cronus’ side, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the brightly decorated double doors of the building. He was talking a mile a minute and seemed more excited about this than anything. 

“And you know, they allow mutant grubs now that it’s not mandatory to cull them, so all sorts of interesting mutations and new discoveries have been cropping up. And I really have to admire how our new empress emphasizes the teachings of the Signless in relation to equality of blood colour and life. Which by the way…”

Cronus just nodded and smiled, making noises of acknowledgement as they made their way to the front counter. Kankri tended to talk faster when he got excited and it was almost impossible to keep up with him.

“…even though popular opinions and views are still changing and adapting to these new laws, I still believe that we should embrace and accept each other’s differences, instead of ostracizing those who would otherwise be valuable members of society and…”

“Kan, Kan, vwe’re here. You gonna sign in, or are vwe gonna stand here and yabber?” Cronus teased, placing the pen in Kankri’s hand. He’d already scribbled his name on the form and torn off the visitor’s slip.

Kankri looked offended for a moment. “Wha- excuse me! Were you even listening to a single word I – oh…hello there. Sorry, we’re running a little late. I’m Kankri, and this is my matesprit, Cronus. We made a one thirty appointment for a visit with the grubs”. He finally seemed to notice the woman patiently waiting behind the counter and began to write on the visitors’ book in his neat running writing, tearing off the slip of paper.

The kindly jadeblood troll behind the counter smiled at them, her emerald eyes sparkling as she checked they both signed the visitors’ register. She handed them each a small plastic card holder that they could pin to their clothes. “Certainly. Come on through, I’ll show you to where the little ones are. It’s just after nap time, so some of them should be waking up” she informed them, her voice soft and melodious.

An older jade troll sat at the front desk, takking away at the keys of her computer and monitoring a number of different screens from security cameras. She didn’t seem to notice anything else going on around her.

The troll, whose name was pinned to the front of her shirt, (Nyneve), led them down a quiet corridor, through a security door and then down two flights of stairs to the brooding caverns. She opened a door into what appeared to be a kind of grub care centre. There were posters of animals, objects, ABCs and 123s on the walls. Paper craft projects and artworks were strung from the ceiling on colourful twine with pegs holding them up. In one corner there was a tall cupboard filled with glitter, glue, crayons, paper and paints. Around the room were cubbies filled with toys, and toys in general were scattered everywhere, with different sections for different types of play.

In one dimmer area of the room with star lights on the ceiling, grubs were curled up on little pillows in baskets, each covered with a tiny blanket. A couple were just waking up and crawling sleepily around the floor and into the main play room that was scattered with educational toys. Nyneve led Cronus and Kankri to an area with some large cushions strewn across the linoleum floor, her soft slippers barely making a sound. “This is where you can sit, to be down at the grub’s level. It’s always very important to watch where you step and look around you to prevent stepping on and harming any of the grubs” she explained carefully.

“Fair enough” Cronus looked around himself before he took a seat on one of the cushions, legs sprawled out in front of him.

Kankri followed suit and sat beside him, folding his legs underneath him and to one side daintily.

Nyneve went and picked up one of the little grubs in both hands. She cradled the wriggly grub carefully and stepped over to Cronus and Kankri. “Please hold out your hands” she chimed warmly and waited as Cronus held out his hands, palms open, ready to receive the tiny creature.

She placed the burgundy blood grub in his hands. It had a light maroon colour and horns shaped like whorled sea shells.

Cronus lowered her down in his hands and cuddled her close to his chest. “Hey there little cutie. Howv’re you doing?” He petted her with one finger and she trilled and snuggled into him. She snuffled his finger then gnawed on it, her tiny teeth doing about as much damage as a small kitten. She held Cronus’ finger still with her little black grub legs as she continued to gnaw and slobber. Cronus grinned and his fins fluttered happily. “Heh heh, do I taste good, huh?”

Kankri beamed as he leaned forward to get a closer look, watching them interact. “Oh, Cronus, she’s so cute” He looked around the room. “Oh, I want to hold one!”

Nyneve giggled behind her hand and went to get another grub for them. She came over with a somewhat larger blue blood that had horns like candy canes. Kankri took the grub, almost dropping it when the grub squirmed and wiggled in his grasp. He placed the grub on his lap and petted it’s tuft of black hair. The grub raised itself on its hindquarters and placed its front legs on Kankri’s shirt, big blue eyes staring up at him. It squeaked at him several times. Kankri chuckled, finding the squeaks adorable. “What are you saying, little one?”

The grub squeaked again and made clicking noises, then began to climb up Kankri’s clothes, clinging on with it’s six legs. Kankri raised his hands in the air, ready to catch the grub in case it slipped. “Oh, careful!” His hands hovered over it.

The grub pulled itself all the way up onto his shoulder, scrabbling to regain its balance. It’s tiny legs tickled, and Kankri tried his best to stay still. The grub leaned in and sniffed Kankri’s ear, making a curious chirp noise. Kankri giggled, trying not to squirm as his ear was tickled. “Hehe, my goodness, they seem to have no qualms about personal boundaries” he gasped in between giggles.

Nyneve smiled knowingly “That’s Cayyne. He’s very friendly” she said “Each grub has a different personality, unique to them. They’re just smaller versions of the trolls they’re going to become” she explained. “Although, personality can change as they continue to grow and go through pupation”

Cayyne sniffed Kankri, patting his face with his front legs. Kankri stayed still and allowed his cheek to be poked and squeezed. He felt something tug on his shirt and looked down to see a little olive blood grub crawling into his lap.

“Why hello there. Where did you come from?” he said in a friendly manner, reaching down to pet the grub that had daisy shaped horns. She trilled up at him, gazing up at the grub on his shoulder. Her horns looked like thin stalks with a ring of petals around the top. “Ah, what an interesting design” Kankri smiled, lightly brushing the tip of one with his forefinger.

There was a hiss right next to his ear, like steam being let out of a vent, and a babyish growl emitted from Cayyne, who was bunched up and trying to make himself look threatening to the intruder. The female olive blood growled back indignantly then squeaked in protest, stomping her little feet atop Kankri’s lap. “Oh, come now, play nice you two. There’s plenty of room for everyone” Kankri said, trying to end the fight before it could start. “There’s no need to fight over me” 

Nyneve laughed “Fights between grubs are very common, especially as they get older. This way, they learn how to defend themselves from attackers as well as how to fight and hunt prey. And they learn about limits, boundaries and social skills too” She said. “There are little fights going on all the time. It’s natural and healthy for them, just like with human siblings. But it’s rare that anyone gets hurt. Most fights are short and consist of posing and threats. If we see anything getting out of hand, we will intervene”

Kankri listened curiously. “Oh. Thank you for that explanation” He picked up the green grub and placed her on his other shoulder. She squeaked happily and clung on to his shirt, tickling him with her little grub legs. Cayyne nibbled on Kankri’s earlobe and sulked.

“Oi! Yipes, howv many of you are there?” Cronus laughed and Kankri looked over to see a large bronze blood grub pulling his shoelaces undone with its teeth. The bronze blood grub pounced on the shoelaces, rolling upside down and batting at them with its legs. It squeaked playfully and uttered a few satisfied clicks. The grub managed to catch the lace in its teeth and started to gnaw through the fabric. “Ah Vwait, I need that intact” Cronus tried to pick up the grub and pull it off his shoelace. It growled playfully and held on tight, shaking its head like a puppy playing tug of war. “Hey, come on, let go – owv!” Cronus had managed to pry the grub off his shoelace, only for it to turn and sink its teeth into his finger. “Owv-owv-owv-owv! Get it off me!” he shouted, trying to pull the grub off without hurting it. It continued to growl and squeak possessively as it maintained a nice lockjaw on Cronus’ finger. The burgundy grub cradled in his other arm was curled in on herself and trying to hide, shaking at the noise.

Nyneve gasped and hurried over to Cronus, bending down and lightly stroking along the brown blood grub’s back. It immediately started to purr and went floppy, letting go of the digit between its teeth. She cradled the grub in her arms. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry! Treacle loves to bite and gnaw things. He’s teething at the moment”. She said, petting the grub as it purred loudly. “He’s one of our older males. He’s a total sweetheart, really”.

Cronus sucked his finger and pouted, “Got a svweet set of chompers there too” he muttered. There was a wail from the grub he was still cuddling and he looked down at her. She was curled up in a ball and tears were dripping down her grey face. Cronus looked panicked “Awv, no, don’t cry” He rocked the grub and shushed it. “Don’t cry”

The grub screwed up her face and cried, reddish purple tears trickling down her cheeks. Cronus tried holding her a different way. “Vwhat do I do? Vwhat do I do?” he asked Nyneve. 

Nyneve calmly set Treacle on the ground and rolled a jingle ball toy for him to chase. “Oh. Hmm, try putting her over your shoulder and rubbing her back gently” she came over and picked up the burgundy, placing her against Cronus’ shoulder. Cronus held her awkwardly, looking scared he was going to drop her.

“That’s it. Now pat her back” Nyneve encouraged. “I think she was startled by the shouting earlier”

“Uh…l-like this?” Cronus asked, shakily patting the grub as gently as possible. She continued to cry straight in his ear and Cronus winced.

“Yes, that’s it” Nyneve smiled, kneeling next to Cronus and showing him how to pat her. After a minute or so, the grub’s cries tapered down to hiccups and sniffles, and the occasional sad squeak or trill. She clung tight to Cronus’ t-shirt sleeve, which was now sporting a burgundy stain from her tears. Cronus smiled and pulled the grub away from his shoulder to look at her “There nowv…that’s better…uh…ewwv…okay, okay….vwe got a situation here” As he’d pulled her away, strands of snot and drool had stretched between the grub and his shirt sleeve. Cronus looked at the grub’s face, which was a drippy mess. “Geez, kid, you’re leaking outta every orifice you possess. Someone grab me a tissue!”

The burgundy grub cooed and gurgled happily, waving all six of her legs. A strand of drool plopped into Cronus’ lap. Cronus mock-cried. “Vwhy does evweryone conspire to ruin my duds?”

“O-oh, hold on, I’ll get you the cleanse sheets” Nyneve said quickly, and walked off in search of tissues, stepping carefully as she went.

Kankri chuckled quietly “Maybe you’d be better to purchase some darker clothing, so that stains won’t show up as readily”. He chuckled, petting Cayyne’s head as the grub chirped at him and licked his cheek. The smile slipped from his face as he felt something warm and wet seeping into his shoulder. “Uh…what is that?”

“Vwhat is vwhat?” Cronus asked, wondering what was happening.

Kankri turned his head and leaned back a little to see what was going on. The olive blood grub had a relaxed and satisfied expression on her little face. She gave a soft sigh. Kankri gasped and picked her up off his shoulder. The tiny diaper she was wearing was full and leaking pale green liquid out the leg holes. “Oh no! It’s getting everywhere!”

“Ha ha, vwhat vwere you just sayin’? That makes twvo of us, Kanny” Cronus laughed.

Nyneve came back with the tissues and handed the box to Cronus, who started to clean the rust blood’s messy face while she sat between his knees on the cushions.

“Oh…help…we-we have a small leakage problem over here!” Kankri called out, making a face at the pee dripping all over the cushion and floor. “Oh gosh. What a mess!”

The flower horned grub giggled. 

Nyneve looked around to find Kankri holding the leaking grub at arm’s length. One side of his short sleeve tee was soaked with a green wet patch.  
“Oh dear. Someone’s sprung a leak. They must have used the wrong size diapers on her” Nyneve tutted, taking the grub swiftly out of Kankri’s hands and deftly plucking several tissues from the box beside Cronus. She pressed the wad of tissues under the leaky grub and carried her off to a change area Kankri hadn’t noticed before. In fact, now that he looked, he realised all of the grubs were wearing diapers. The whole place was very clean, although strewn with toys.

Kankri felt a tug on his other shoulder and looked over to see Cayyne trying to get down. The grub was looking worriedly at the ground and let out a little warble of fear. Kankri’s heart melted. “Here, you want down?” He gently took the grub in his hands and placed it on the clean part of the cushions. Caynne placed both front legs on Kankri’s knee and leaned up to look at him. He squeaked at him loudly, almost a begging sound.

Kankri looked confused. “Er, hello. Are you talking to me?” he smiled, petting the grub on the head.

Cayyne squeaked at him again, and again, his expression begging for something. He nuzzled Kankri’s knee and tried chewing on him, leaving blue slobber. He stood on his hindquarters and patted his front legs against Kankri, his squeaks becoming louder and more insistent.

Nyneve walked back over and placed the little olive blood on the floor. “There we go. All clean and dry~” she sang. The olive grub chirped happily and waddled off to explore.

Loud squeaking continued from Cayyne’s location.

“I can’t figure out what he wants” Kankri said, running a hand through his hair with a perplexed expression, “What do all those squeaks mean?”

Nyneve took one look at the grub and smiled “Oh, he’s hungry. He’s asking you for food” she chuckled.

Kankri looked at the grub “I’m sorry. I don’t have any” he said apologetically, wondering how Nyneve was able to tell which sounds meant what. Cayyne clicked a few times and squeaked again.

“Would you like to feed him? He didn’t eat very much at lunch time because he fell asleep too soon” Nyneve said. She went to a kitchen area that was blocked off to the grubs by small half doors. Nyneve took something from the refrigerator and came back over to them with a little bottle full of milky liquid. Caynne reached out to her, squeaking and chirping excitedly. Nyneve picked up Cayyne and looked at Kankri. “Hold out your arms. Like a cradle. Yes, that’s it” she instructed. She placed the grub on his back in Kankri’s arms and then handed him the tiny bottle. “Now just place the nipple near his mouth. He’ll latch on. Cayyne is a good little feeder. We don’t have any problems with him there” she chuckled.

Kankri held the teat out to the grub and he quickly latched on and began sucking down formula, grasping the bottle with his tiny legs to hold it still. Kankri watched and smiled. “How precious. He really has some appetite” he commented, watching Nyneve catch a tiny dribble of milk that escaped down Cayyne’s chin. She wiped her finger on her apron.

“Yes. Just tilt the bottle up a little bit so he’s not getting air. If he swallows too much air he will have tummy pain and be gassy” she said gently, tilting the bottle to the right angle and then letting go as Kankri held it there. Kankri heard the click of a camera and looked up to see Cronus grinning while holding his phone up.

“Cronus! Did you ask permission to take pictures?” Kankri asked indignantly. “I’m covered in bodily fluids, by the way, and I’m sure my hair is a mess”

“Hey it’s for personal use only. No one’s gonna see it but us” Cronus reassured him. “That vwas just so nice I had to capture the moment” He went to put the phone back in his pocket but was stopped by a set of tiny legs grasping his wrist. He looked down and saw a petite purple grub curiously leaning over to look at the huskphone, it’s eyes wide and its mouth open. It clicked inquisitively and sniffed at the device. It tried to bite the phone and tapped on it with a front leg. Its little horns were shaped like tuning forks.

“Heh heh, someone likes technology” Cronus snickered. He placed his phone on the ground so the grub could play with it. “Here ya go cutie”. The grub chirped happily and walked onto the phone, pressing its nose nub to the screen and blinking at the screensaver; a picture of Cronus’ car. Its feet pressed some buttons and the phone let out beeps and boops. The grub looked surprised then started pressing buttons at random, giggling.

“Hey don’t look that close at the screen or you’re gonna get square eyes” Cronus warned, sounding amused as he pulled the grub away a bit.

Cronus looked down at the burgundy grub, who had fallen asleep curled up next to his leg. He stroked her softly. “Awwv, someone’s all tuckered out, look Kan. Don’t you just vwanna take her home?”

Kankri chuckled quietly but looked disapproving at the pleading eyes Cronus was giving him. “No. We are not taking her home. We’re going to have our hands full with one grub already”. The grub in his arms finished the bottle and kept sucking, making the bottle give small sounds of air. Kankri looked down and pulled the teat out of Cayyne’s mouth with a pop. “No more for you. It’s all gone” he told the little one. The grub tilted its head and whined. 

Nyneve looked a little concerned. “He may have swallowed some air from nursing an empty bottle. Would you like me to show you how to burp him?” she offered. 

The grub peered innocently up at them from his reclined position in Kankri’s arms. He hiccupped a bit.

“Well, okay…” Kankri said hesitantly “I guess I could try that”

“Good. I’ll just get you a clothing protector” she smiled, vanishing into another room and returning with a small towel that was embroidered with the centre’s logo. She folded the towel and placed it over Kankri’s shoulder. She knelt down beside him and picked up Cayyne gently, one hand supporting his upper back and head and the other cupping his hindquarters. She placed the grub belly down on Kankri’s shoulder and moved his hands to hold the grub the correct way. “Now, you hold him like that, one hand under his bottom. Yes, yes. That’s it. And with the other, just very lightly massage his sides with your fingers. Alternate between patting and rubbing his back. He should let out any air that’s trapped inside causing discomfort”

Kankri did as told, “Um, how long do I keep doing this for?”

Nyneve offered a calming smile. “It can take a couple of minutes sometimes. But I don’t think he’s swallowed too much air so hopefully not long”

Cronus gasped and Kankri looked over at the flurry of activity going on over there. “Ahh, I’m so sorry. I dialled by mistake. It vwas a total accident. My…uh…my grub vwas playin’ vwith my phone, pushin buttons. Y’knowv, kids…they gotta start early” Cronus laughed nervously as he talked to someone on his phone and eventually hung up. He let out a relieved sigh “Phewv”

“Who was that?” Kankri asked, shifting the blue grub on his shoulder a little as he switched from rubbing to patting his back.

“Uhh…no one…just…emergency servwices” Cronus confessed sheepishly, looking embarrassed. The grub at his feet squeaked and ran in a circle. It stretched up on its hindquarters, waving its little feet in the air as it reached for the phone and whined and clicked.

“Uh uh, all finished nowv. Cronus’ phone is not a toy kiddo. It’s goin’ back in my pocket” Cronus told the grub firmly.

The grub let out a watery thin squeak of disappointment and its eyes started to fill up with purple tears.

“Awv, no, no baby don’t cryyy…please?” Cronus begged. He quickly picked the grub up and hugged it to him. “No cryin, come on…”

The grub hiccupped and started to cry. Cronus looked upset. “Ah…hey hey, I got an idea. I havwe a fun game you can play. Here” He put the grub down by his shoe and twitched the laces around.

The grub stopped crying with a little warble and blinked at the shoe laces, watching them. It stepped closer, and then looked down the gap in Cronus’ pant leg. “Hey, yo...vwhat’re you doing?” Cronus asked. The grub crawled into his pant leg and the troll bit back a laugh. “Oh no. Not that. Please” He was trying hard not to laugh as the grub crawled up his leg, letting out muffled squeaks and chirps as it explored the pant leg.

“Ahhh, little help here? I don’t vwanna squash ‘im” Cronus called desperately, trying his hardest not to wriggle or flail.

The jade blood was quick. She knelt down and placed her hands around the top of Cronus’ leg, trapping the grub from going any further. She then gently moved her hands back down, and the grub slowly backed out with annoyed shrieks and hisses. Its padded butt emerged first from Cronus’ ankle and its little head popped out as it backed all the way out, hair sticking up. Nyneve scooped it up and picked up a toy, dangling the toy in front of it. The grub, looking grumpy and flushed, seemed like it was going to cry again, until the bright coloured jingle toy with different dangly bits distracted it. It grabbed onto the toy immediately and started to kick and bite it happily.

Nyneve looked at the clock on the wall. “Sorry to have to say this but my shift is nearly over for the day. Do either of you have any questions before we end today’s session? Or would you like to adopt one of our clutch? You don’t have to decide straight away”

Kankri looked up from rubbing Cayyne’s back. The grub let out a small burp and then a larger belch. Kankri beamed with accomplishment. “Goodness, it worked. He did have some air trapped” He looked at Nyneve who was still playing with the prong horned grub. “Why yes, I had a few things I wanted to ask. In fact, a lot of things but if we’re running short on time then I’ll just glean what I can. For instance, what’s the optimal room temperature in which to house a grub?”

Nyneve hummed softly and placed the grub she was holding down on the floor, where he continued to roll around with the toy.

“Well, we usually keep the temperature at a comfortable level for all blood types. So around twenty five degrees Celsius. However, if your grub seems uncomfortable, or if it’s displaying signs of being too hot or too cold, you can always adjust the temperature with fans, heaters or air conditioning, or put clothing on the grub themselves. Minimal layers in hot weather, more in cold. Think of what you would be comfortable wearing and apply it to your grub”

Kankri removed the blue grub from his shoulder and placed it on the cushion beside him. Cayyne climbed into his lap and tugged on the hem of his shirt with his tiny grub teeth, waving his legs playfully. Kankri heard a small ripping sound. 

Cronus picked up the sleeping burgundy grub and snuggled her close to his chest. She yawned and snuggled into him with a cute gurgle. “Yeah I got one. Howv can you tell vwhat all the different sounds mean? Like, squeaks and clicks and trills or vwhatevwer else noises they come up vwith?” he asked.

Nyneve laughed softly “Well jade bloods have an unfair advantage I will admit. We usually know instinctively what the young are trying to communicate before they even know. But it comes with time and practice, like anything else. Once you’ve been around them long enough, you learn to tell an angry squeak from a happy one, or curious clicks from sad clicks, or trills of delight from trills of fright. It becomes easier the more you spend time with them. Paying attention to body language also helps”

Kankri chimed in again, raising a hand “Yes, I have another question. About their diet; what do you feed them? Oh and do they have a routine? Are there different needs for different hemotypes?”

Cronus chuckled. “I think that vwas about three questions, Kanny”

Kankri flapped a hand at Cronus, waving his words away.

Nyneve looked around as the door to the grub care rooms opened and another jade blood walked in wearing staff uniform and apron. The male jade blood smiled and nodded at them.

“Sorry, it appears we have run out of time so I’ll answer your questions briefly. You can inquire about resources at the front reception if you have more questions” she said. “So, for their diet, when they’re really little, we feed a specially formulated grub powder that gets mixed into a milk-like liquid. As they get older and get closer to pupation, we start slowly introducing new foods, usually pureed to start out with. Then move onto finger foods and things that are easy to eat but not choke on. As for routine, yes they do benefit greatly from having one. We use a routine for all the grubs here; set feeding times, sleeping times, lesson times, bath times and so on. For instance, Hydran over here will read them a story and do some action songs and craft activities, and then they’ll play until meal time, then have their baths and teeth cleaned and be soothed to sleep.” She waved at the male jade blood, welcoming him in.

“Last question; yes to some things and no to others regarding hemotypes. There are books, CDs and DVDs available for each hemotype, including mutations and exceptions to the norm, at the front counter. You can also find resources for free on the internet and at the library” she concluded.

She leaned over and gently took the sleeping burgundy grub from Cronus. His ear fins drooped as he gave her over. He re-tied his shoe laces and stood.

“Vwell, thanks for letting us come see them and play vwith them. It vwas a good experience. Helped us prepare a little more for vwhen vwe havwe our owvn” he said, looking longingly back at the room full of grubs.

Kankri pulled Cayyne off the end of his shirt with a ripping noise as a chunk of fabric came off in the grub’s teeth. Cayyne giggled and waved his legs, still holding the scrap of fabric. Kankri kissed his forehead. “Goodbye Cayyne, thank you for playing with me. I learned a lot today” he smiled, putting the grub on the floor and getting to his feet.

Nyneve removed the towel from his shoulder. “Please feel free to make another appointment to come back and visit us. Choosing which grub to adopt can be difficult, so we understand if people need to come here multiple times before making the decision. Or even for educational purposes” she smiled, leading them to the door. “Please watch your step” She said, looking around carefully to make sure the doorway was clear and no grubs could escape. She opened it and escorted them out, back up the two flights of stairs to the main reception area.

When Kankri and Cronus came back to the front counter, the troll at the security camera’s looked up at them. She rolled her chair to the front of the desk and smiled at them, pushing her square, black rimmed glasses up her nose. “Did you enjoy your visit today? Were there any grubs you were particularly interested in?” She asked, collecting their ID badges with visitor slips.

“We enjoyed it quite a bit. And we learned so much. Thank you for allowing us to come to your establishment” Kankri spoke up. “All of the grubs were so adorable. I don’t know how we could ever pick just one. We did get to know a couple of them during our stay” Kankri smiled, ignoring the rip in his shirt and the green stain. He covered a yawn, starting to need his daily nap.

Cronus slung an arm loosely around Kankri’s shoulders, pulling him close so he could lean on the sea dweller. “Is there any cost invwolvwed in this, or do vwe just go on our merry vway?” he asked casually.

“There are no costs involved but if you would like to purchase some resources, all proceeds go towards the costs of running the adoption centre” she informed them. She pointed to a small shop to one side that had shelves of new books, CDs and DVD series as well as grub and wiggler paraphernalia. “There are information pamphlets for free on the wall over there as well” She added, pointing to the back wall where there was a waiting area and a table with magazines, as well as plastic pamphlet holders full of brochures and info sheets. 

They thanked her and headed over to the wall first, since Kankri wanted to get as many free resources as possible. Cronus paused and looked at a notice board which was covered with photos of thankful families with their adopted grubs and wigglers. He read some of the comments that went with them. “Huh, didn’t knowv they had older ones here. Vwe should vwisit the vwiggler room next time” Cronus smiled, looking at a photo of a toddler troll wearing a cute outfit, helping to water potted plants with a tiny watering can. “Can you imagine havwing one of those running around?” 

“Not really. But I suppose we’ll get there eventually, since we are having a grub and that is what they pupate into” Kankri’s hands were full of pamphlets and info sheets “Look at this! This one tells you about grub proofing the house. We’re going to need to do that before our grub is here. And this one shows you what items a new grub needs. We should compile a list and go shopping together so we’re all prepared when it gets here. Ooh, this one has information about feeding. We had better keep that, it’s very important. And this one shows how to change a diaper” Kankri paused, his eyes landing on a bright red pamphlet with black letters in bold. His voice was quieter when he spoke. “Ah… this one is probably particularly relevant to us” He held out the pamphlet titled Mutations & Special Needs – every grub deserves love and a loving home.

Cronus plucked the pamphlet from Kankri’s fingers and looked through it dubiously. “Yeah but, vwe don’t knowv if it’s gonna be a mutant. It could come out normal”

“I know that but it doesn’t hurt to prepare for every eventuality. What would happen if it was a mutant, (which by the way is a very triggering word), and we didn’t know how to care for it properly? It’s not easy being different from what everybody considers the norm. I’d like to save our future offspring from at least some life experiences that my kind tend to encounter, having firsthand knowledge of exactly what it’s like to go through those experiences”

Cronus ran a hand through his hair and waved the other, palm up in a placating manner. “All right, all right, keep the pamphlet. I just thought don’t vworry about things before they happen. It’s not like vwe can’t come back and get it” He saw a dangerous look in Kankri’s eye “But hey, if you vwanna keep it, fine. The more resources, the better, right? Vwhy not grab one of evwerything just to make sure vwe’re covwered”

Kankri bristled and Cronus wondered what he’d said wrong this time, bracing himself for the incoming rant.

“Cronus! I do not appreciate being mocked for wanting to be as prepared as possible when going into an unknown and frankly unnerving situation. If you are going to be like that I may as well leave these all behind and just do an internet search on my husktop. I’m sure that’s perfectly bursting with founts of conflicting information which hasn’t been checked or prepared by an organisation that deals specifically with grubs and wigglers. I should go right now and stop wasting time collecting worthless pieces of paper-”

“Kanny, Kanny, Kanny, calm dowvn. It’s all right. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Let’s not jump to conclusions here. I nevwer said the pamphlets vwere vworthless. Take as many as you vwant. I vwas being serious. You’re right about this whole thing bein’ scary. I’m vworried too. I vwasn’t tryin to mock ya babe, just agreeing vwith you” he said, putting on his best ‘placate angry matesprit’ voice.

Kankri deflated and suddenly seemed very weary and downcast. “I’m sorry. I’m being horrible, aren’t I? I’m a terrible matesprit” He looked down and his hair fell over his eyes, hiding his face from view.

Cronus heard a sniffle. He looked to the heavens and sighed, stepping forward and pulling Kankri into a hug. “You’re not terrible, you’re just emotional. Those hormones havwe got ya jumping hoops, don’t they? Come on, vwhy don’t vwe go take a look around the store. You can grab any other pamphlets you forgot on the vway out” he said gently, rubbing Kankri’s back as he felt warm tears soak into his shirt.

Kankri hugged back tightly, nuzzling Cronus’ chest. “I’m sorry”

Cronus tilted Kankri’s chin up and pecked him on the forehead. “Me too, for vwhatevwer I did. Nowv come on. Or you vwant me to carry you?” he asked lovingly.

Kankri giggled, surprising Cronus with just how fast he could switch moods in a handful of minutes. “No, don’t be silly. I can walk around the store on my own” he chuckled “I’m a little sleepy but that doesn’t make me an invalid”. He interlaced his fingers with Cronus’ and they went into the store together. They came away with a stack of books, CDs and DVDs, all of which Kankri was convinced contained needed information.

Kankri decided he needed to go to the bathroom before they left, so Cronus was left to pack all the things into the car. While he was waiting, he looked through the assorted items that had been picked and one in particular caught his interest; it was a book, a thick, colourful book, with lots of empty slots for photos and blank places to fill in; information about the grub, the parents, about the day the grub was brought home, firsts, holiday pictures, favourites, and more. Cronus grinned at the book. This would be fun to fill out with Kankri. He turned to the back where it mentioned other things to do, such as making a blog, or joining groups to meet others.

Kankri came back to the car, looking sleepy and a bit pale. There were smudges under his eyes. Cronus opened the passenger door for him and put the book back in the back seat.

On the way home, Kankri fell asleep, still clutching one pamphlet in his hand. It was a list of support groups, resources, useful medical contact and internet sites, all to do with grubs, wigglers and being parents.

Cronus smiled and sang softly to the radio all the way home. He carried all the bags in and then Kankri, putting him down on the bed in their room where he continued to sleep like a princess.

Cronus grabbed his husktop and went to sit at the kitchen table with it, uploading the photo of Kankri with the blue grub and setting it as his desktop wallpaper. He opened the internet browser and started looking at furniture for the empty spare room. Kankri was gonna be pleased with him. This whole having a grub thing was starting to look like a wonderful thing. A message popped up on Trollian. It was from Latula, asking why Kankri had a grub and why Cronus was typing lines of gibberish on the chat.

Cronus looked at his phone and saw his chat was open, with lines of letters and numbers at random, and the photo he’d taken. The grub must have pressed the buttons and sent it by accident. Cronus hoped Kankri stayed asleep a long time.


End file.
